Zerrissen
by marie.soledad
Summary: Ich schreibe hier über etwas, das real in unseren Kellern geschieht. Ich schreibe über Sekten und wie scheinbar unmöglich es ist, ihnen zu entkommen.Und darüber, wie die Menschen daran zerbrechen. Ein innerer Monolog von Mokuba über Seto. TRIGGER!


Du schimpfst mit mir. Ich solle nicht so spät heimkommen, sagst du, und überhaupt mich nicht mit solchen Menschen herumtreiben. Da komme ich höchstens in Drogenkreise.

Wenn du wüsstest!

Ohne mein Gras und gelegentliche Tabs würde ich das alles doch nie im Leben durchstehen.

Ich sehe dich an und plötzlich wird mir erschreckend klar: Du weißt es. Du weißt es, und hast einfach keine Ahnung, was du tun sollst.

Hilflosigkeit.

Du stehst meinen Problemen genau so hilflos gegenüber wie ich deinen.

Und es tut dir genau so weh.

Deine Stimme klingt wie durch Panzerglas zu mir durch.

Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, du möchtest mir die perfekte Kindheit bieten. Aber dennoch wirkt dein Tadel aufgesetzt, so als würdest du dich dazu verpflichtet fühlen.

So, als wärst du längst zu weit fort, um dich noch mit solchen Kinkerlitzchen wie kleinen Vergehen deines kleinen Bruders abzugeben.

Du stehst vor mir, die Arme abwehrend verschränkt, wie immer, und du scheinst so weit entfernt, dass ich weinen möchte.

Wo ist mein über alles geliebter großer Bruder hin?

Wir reden, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich verteidige mich schreiend, du sollst mein Leben in Frieden lassen. Du argumentierst kühl dagegen.

Irgendwann werde ich dir „Leck mich!" entgegenschleudern und abhauen. Oder du wirst mich ins Bett schicken.

Es ist egal, es ist nur ein einstudiertes Theaterstück.

Nicht wir.

Das, was ich dir sagen möchte, kommt nicht über meine Lippen. Wir stehen uns gegenüber, wir wissen, dass uns der Gegenüber mehr bedeutet als das eigene Leben. Unsere gemeinsame

Vergangenheit schwirrt uns durch die Köpfe – wir waren noch nie wirklich getrennt. Vielleicht örtlich, aber nie als Team.

Und doch stehen wir uns gegenüber und haben uns nichts zu sagen.

Hinter all diesen aufgebrachten, ach so gewichtigen Worten schweigen wir uns an.

Oh Seto…

Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du mit mir sprichst?

Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du bei mir bist?

Warum fühlt es sich so schwer an, wenn wir nicht mehr sagen?

Warum können wir nicht reden, nach so vielen Jahren?

Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du mit mir sprichst?

Warum fühlt es sich so leer an, wenn du bei mir bist?

Warum fühlt es sich so fern an, wenn wir uns doch nah sind?

Was bringt mir dieses Leben, wenn du einfach nicht da bist?

„Rechne mit dem Schlimmsten, aber hoffe auf das Beste!"

Dieser Grundsatz bestimmt mein Leben.

Jeden Tag, wenn ich von der Schule heimkomme, kann mich das Beste erwarten.

Du kannst mir die ausladenden Treppen herab entgegenkommen, mich begrüßen und nach meinem Tag fragen.

Du kannst mich auf eine Spritztour einladen, bei der ich kichernd wie ein Kobold den Autofahrern Beleidigungen zurufe oder deute, während du mich milde schimpfst, dass sie dich doch alle kennen und ich dir entgegne „Gerade deshalb ja!"

Du kannst dich mit mir in eine Essensschlacht stürzen, mir eine Kanne Kaffe über den Kopf leeren als Revanche für die Marmeladebrotkrümel auf deinem Anzug.

Aber ich kann auch nach Hause kommen und keiner weiß, wo du bist. Oft finde ich dich nach meiner panischen Suche in deinem Zimmer, in der Bibliothek oder sonst einem abgelegenen Raum.

Meist bist du zusammengekauert, versuchst dich vor unsichtbaren Dämonen zu schützen. Reglos.

Deine ewiglangen Beine angezogen und deine überschlanken Arme um sie geschlungen versuchst du in dir selbst zu verschwinden.

Manchmal kann ich dich ansprechen und du reagierst und der Spuk ist bald vorbei.

Aber oft bist du innerlich ganz weit fort, du hörst mich nicht und wenn ich dich anfasse, ziehst du dich verängstigt noch enger zusammen.

Meistens hast du irgendwo am Körper blutende Wunden, auf den Armen oder Beinen, auf der Brust. Du fügst sie dir selbst zu, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, dich und dein Leben ertragen zu können. Ströme von Blut, doch nicht einmal sie können den Schmutz von deiner Seele waschen.

Du sitzt dort wie eine Leiche, ein Komapatient. Wenn ich dich anstupse, fällst du um.

Und ich stehe hilflos davor, umklammere die Rasierklinge, mit der du dich verletzt hast, bis auch an meiner Hand rote Rinnsale hinabfließen, will nur noch schreien, schreien, schreien.

Deine Haut wird ganz kalt

Dein Blick wird ganz leer

Dein Atem wird leise

Dein Kopf wird ganz schwer

Ich weiß Teile von dem, was sie taten. Ich habe sie reden gehört und du sprichst in deinen Alpträumen oft davon.

Wenn man die Zeichen erst einmal zu lesen versteht, offenbart sich sehr schnell ein entsetzliches Bild.

Ein Bild, das so grausam und brutal ist, dass man geneigt ist, es als Hirngespinst abzutun, als Phantasiegebilde. Wer würde schon SO ETWAS tun? Das ist doch lächerlich.

Doch die wahre Frage lautet: welches Kind würde sich SO ETWAS ausdenken?

Sie bauen darauf, dass den Kindern niemand glaubt, wenn sie sie in die dunklen Keller holen.

Wenn sie sie zu unaussprechlichen Dingen zwingen.

Obwohl ich die Hinweise inzwischen deuten kann, habe ich nicht mehr als eine blasse Ahnung von dem, was tatsächlich geschieht.

Es ist hinter Kinderlippen versiegelt mit glühendsten Qualen. Mit den grausamsten Drohungen. Mit den erniedrigendsten Programmierungen.

Ich weiß inzwischen, dass man Menschen programmieren kann, wenn man sie über alle Grenzen quält.

Dass es Dinge oder Worte oder Situationen gibt, auf die du mit schweren Selbstmordgedanken reagieren würdest, oder mit schweren körperlichen Gebrechen und Schmerzen oder Halluzinationen.

Dass es Dinge gibt, auf die du mit schrecklichsten Schuldgefühlen antwortest, Dinge, bei deren Aussprache du dir sofort den nächstbesten Gegenstand ins Herz stoßen würdest.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können.

Einfach, weil es dir unter entsetzlichen Qualen, Schmerzen, Todesängsten wieder und wieder eingebläut wurde.

Und ich weiß auch, dass die allergrößten Geheimnisse mit mir geschützt werden. Dass du mich töten müsstest. Keine Folter, Hypnose, Droge, Versprechung oder Erpressung der Welt könnte dich dazu bringen, ein Wort davon zu verlieren.

Sie haben überall ihre Leute, überall Macht, überall Verbindungen. Würdest du versuchen fortzulaufen, sie würden dich überall finden. Könnten die Videobänder an die Öffentlichkeit bringen und dich somit in den Augen der Menschen zu einem Monster machen.

Ich weiß, du würdest dich gerne umbringen, um ihren schmierigen Fingern endgültig zu entgehen, um frei zu sein von dieser Vergangenheit, dem Schmutz und Ekel. Aber meinetwegen tust du es nicht. Nur meinetwegen.

Nur um dich zu bestrafen würden sie ihre Taten an mir fortsetzen.

Es ist ein entsetzlicher Gedanke, aber er macht mir keine Angst.

Du wirst das nicht zulassen.

Viel schwerer wiegt die Schuld, dass du durch mich so erpressbar wirst.

Ich habe schon manches Mal überlegt, mich einfach umzubringen, um dich von deinem Zwiespalt zu befreien.

Aber es tut mir leid, ich bin nicht so wie du.

Ich will leben, so grausam dieser Wunsch auch sein mag.

Und glaube mir, ich hasse mich dafür, dir dieses Leid aufzubürden aus reiner Selbstsucht.

Aber würde ich nicht dein Martyrium entwerten, wenn ich trotz all deiner Kämpfe fallen würde? Oder versuche ich damit nur, meine Feigheit zu rechtfertigen?

Sie haben dich zerstört. Und du hast dich nicht gewehrt, um mich zu schützen.

Was hat dich so zerrissen?

Was hat dich so verletzt?

Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt?

Was hat dich so zerrissen?

Was hat dich so verletzt?

Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt?

Wenn ich am Morgen am Frühstückstisch sitze und dort auf dich warte, sehe ich dich bereits in der perfekten Verkleidung erscheinen.

Ich weiß, du hast bereits Gymnastik gemacht, dein Gewicht kontrolliert, geduscht, dich geschnitten und verarztet, deinen zerstörten Körper in unnachahmlicher Weise so in der Schuluniform verborgen, dass er makellos erscheint.

Und du hast dich mit größter Sorgfalt geschminkt, wie jeden Tag, ob du nun Verletzungen hast oder nicht.

Deine fahle, kränkliche Haut, dein eingefallenes Gesicht, deine Augenringe, oftmals deine blauen Flecken und Schwellungen, deine kleinen Narben, sie alle verschwunden unter einer unsichtbaren Maske aus Puder und Make-Up, das du so meisterhaft beherrscht, dass jedes Mädchen dich darum beneiden würde.

Deine Miene ist undurchdringlich, während du einen großen schwarzen Kaffee trinkst, deine selbst zusammengestellte Mischung aus Antidepressiva und Drogen schluckst und wie jeden Morgen meinem Drängen nach fester Kost ausweichst.

Bloß keine Kalorien, keine Kohlehydrate, kein Fett.

Nicht mehr als 100 Kalorien pro Tag, und die gehen meist für die Getränke drauf. Kaffe und Schwarztee hat 3 kcal/100ml, Früchtetee 5 kcal/100ml.

Nur an zwei oder drei Tagen in der Woche erlaubst du dir etwas zu essen.

Wie jeden Morgen, bevor wir das Haus verlassen, sehe ich, wie du dich erschöpft auf der Tischplatte abstützt, einen letzten verzweifelten Atemzug, bevor du dich durch einen neuen qualvollen Tag kämpfst. Ich kann deine Schulterblätter hervorstechen sehen und möchte dich am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und ins Bett schicken.

Doch ich bin der Kleine und ich weiß, dass du es niemals zulassen würdest.

Ich vermisse dich!

Wohin bist du verschwunden?

Wie konnte das geschehen, wie konntest du so weit von mir wegtreiben, dass ich dich nicht mehr erreichen kann?

Wie konnten sie dich so sehr verletzen, dass du dich der Gegenwart nicht mehr stellen kannst?

Wie konnten wir, ausgerechnet WIR uns verlieren?

Was bringen meine Worte, wenn du sie nicht hörst?

Was bringt meine Liebe, wenn du sie nicht spürst?

Warum können wir beide uns der Wahrheit nicht stellen?

Warum kann ich dieses Loch in deinem Herzen nicht füllen?

Wem könntest du dich anvertrauen?

Deinen Schulkollegen, die dich nur als arroganten Überflieger kennen?

Deinen Lehrern, die nur ihren Job so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollen?

Dem Jugendamt oder der Polizei, die von ihnen unterwandert sind?

Deinen Geschäftspartnern, die nur auf eine winzige Gelegenheit warten, um dich ausbooten und fertig machen zu können?

Den Medien, die doch nur auf Skandale aus sind?

Du hast keine Familie außer mir, und mich willst du um jeden Preis beschützen. Auch vor dir selbst, der du dich als größtes Monster betrachtest.

Freunde? Für Freunde wärst du eine ständige Gefahr, selbst wenn du deine eigenen Mauern überwinden könntest.

Sie alle könnten niemals verstehen.

Dass du in der Zeit, als andere eine Kindheit hatten, Verantwortung für mich übernahmst, von der du irgendwann mit neun den Druck nur noch durch Bulimie ertrugst.

Wie sie in dieser Zeit, schon im Kinderheim lange vor Gozaburo, begannen, dich sachte zu manipulieren und in ihre Richtung zu lenken.

Wie sie deine Tiefen ausloteten und deine Seele ergründeten, um dich damit eines Tages schlagen zu können. Wie sie deinen Ehrgeiz, deine Hochbegabung und deine Kraft für sich zu nutzen begannen.

Und wie es möglich war, dir das erst zu offenbaren, als du längst in ihren Netzen verstrickt warst. Woher hättest du auch als Acht- bis Zehnjähriger die Regeln der Manipulation und der subtilen zwischenmenschlichen Kriegsführung kennen können?

Dass du ständig überwacht wirst. Dass du nicht frei und unabhängig und der jüngste selbstständige Unternehmer des Landes bist, sondern nur ihre Strohpuppe.

Dass sie dich immer noch holen kommen, um Dinge von dir zu verlangen, die so entsetzlich sind, dass sich mir alle Haare aufstellen bei dem Gedanken daran.

Dass du einfach nur unendliche Angst hast.

Angst vor Berührungen, vor Beziehungen, Angst zu versagen, Angst verletzt zu werden.

Angst davor, wenn sie kommen, Angst vor dem, was du tun sollst, Angst vor den Entscheidungen, die du treffen musst.

Angst, dein unantastbares Image als unverletzlicher Perfektionist könnte lückenhaft und du verletzlich werden.

Angst vor dir selbst.

Angst, das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Angst, mich in etwas hineinzuziehen.

Wie könnten sie verstehen, dass ein Mensch sich selbst so sehr verachten und hassen kann wie du dich?

Wie könnten sie verstehen, dass die Klinge, die Selbstbestrafung der einzige Weg zur- wenn auch noch so kurzen- Erlösung ist?

Dass man lernen kann, in ausweglosen, unerträglichen Situationen nach innen zu flüchten, den Körper und Verstand einfach ohne sich selbst weiterfunktionieren zu lassen.

Wie soll man ihnen die Erleichterung erklären, die es bringen kann, sich, nachdem man all diese Verantwortung und Erwartungen und Druck und Ablehnung in sich reinfressen und schlucken musste, über die Toilette zu hängen und alles rauszukotzen?

Woher sollen sie die Macht der Waage kennen und den Geschmack von Luft?

Woher wissen, dass sie satt macht, dass man zum Skelett abgemagert, mit Rippen hervorstehend wie ein Korb, noch fehlerlos arbeiten kann?

Dass man durch Selbstkontrolle und Selbstdiktatur das einzige kleine Bisschen Ordnung in diesem wirbelnden Chaos erschaffen kann?

Auch wenn es um den Preis des eigenen Lebens ist.

Deine Haut ist ganz kalt

Dein Blick wird ganz leer

Dein Atem wird leise

Dein Kopf wird ganz schwer

Ich hab ein Videoband gesehen, ein einziges, das sie dir zukommen ließen. Natürlich habe ich dir das nicht gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, was du tun würdest, wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß…

Du bist noch jünger, 12 oder 13 vielleicht.

Ein dunkler, gemauerter Raum, düstere Kerzen. Da bist du. Nackt.

Dein blasser Körper schimmert im Dämmerlicht. Eine schönes Bild, aber die drückende Stimmung lässt einen sich unbehaglich fühlen.

Man hört leises, hypnotisches Murmeln im Hintergrund.

Auch andere Kinder sind anwesend, aber die Kamera folgt dir, man kann sie nur schemenhaft erkennrn.

Jemand führt dich, hält dich an, drückt dir einen hübsch verzierten Dolch in die Hand. Babygeschrei dringt durch den Raum.

Du brauchst ein wenig um zu begreifen, deine Augen sind vernebelt. Wer weiß, was sie dir gegeben haben.

Dann weichst du entsetzt zurück, schüttelst den Kopf.

Zwei weitere Männer, ihre Gesichter sind verhüllt, treten hinzu, packen dich an den Schultern. Du wirst panisch, beginnst um dich zu schlagen, dich zu wehren.

Der Dritte packt den Dolch über deinen Fingern, presst ihn in deine Hände, zieht ihn nach unten. Du hältst mit aller Kraft dagegen, dein ganzer Körper spannt sich unter ihrem Griff, deine Halsmuskeln treten hervor, als du den Kopf nach hinten wirfst.

Doch sie sind viel stärker und durch die Drogen sind deine Reaktionen verlangsamt.

Das Geschrei erstirbt.

Dein Gesicht ist schockiert, leer. Du willst nur noch weg, versuchst wieder zurückzuweichen. Sofort wirst du zurückgestoßen.

Jemand hält dir einen Kelch mit roter Flüssigkeit an die Lippen. Als du dich weigerst sie zu öffnen, wird deine Nase zugehalten. Aber du hältst stand. Als dein Gesicht schon blau wird, kommt plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine Ohrfeige.

Überrascht schnappst du nach Luft – und hast schon den Kelch zwischen den Zähnen.

Erneute Schläge zwingen die Flüssigkeit deine Kehle hinunter, wobei du die Hälfte sofort wieder erbrichst.

Eine kalte, drohende Stimme zischt dir etwas zu, man kann die Worte nicht verstehen. Du schließt nur qualvoll die Augen.

Jemand packt dich an der Schulter, schleppt dich beiseite, wirft dich grob auf irgendeine steinerne Fläche. Mit Blut und einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit werden befremdliche Symbole auf deine Brust, deinen Bauch gemalt. Dann weichen sie zurück.

Wenige Momente später wird dein sichtbarer Oberkörper von rhythmischen, groben Stößen durchzogen.

Dein Gesicht ist völlig ausdruckslos, deine weit geöffneten Augen blicken ins Leere. Du hast dich weit nach innen zurückgezogen.

Als er fertig mit dir ist, wirst du wieder zu der vorherigen Stelle zurückgebracht, einer Art Altar. Dein vernarbter Rücken ist frisch aufgeschürft.

Vor dir auf dem Altar liegt ein ausgeblutetes Menschenbaby, dessen Herz man entfernt hat. Du bist zu keiner Regung fähig. Zu viel, alles viel zu viel. Der absolute Overkill.

Jemand ergreift deine Hände, taucht sie in den ausgeweideten Körper des Kindes. Mit einem entsetzten Ruck ziehst du sie zurück. Sie sind blutverschmiert.

Erstmals ertönt eine verständliche Stimme: „Du hast es getötet. Du hast Blut an deinen Händen und du wird es niemals wieder loswerden!"

Sie zwingen dir ein Stück des Herzens in den Mund, den du betäubt schluckst.

Du starrst fassungslos deine rotverschmierten Finger an, dann drehst du dich um und läufst einfach nur noch…

Was hat dich so zerrissen?

Was hat dich so verletzt?

Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt?

Was hat dich so zerrissen?

Was hat dich so verletzt?

Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt?

Was hat dich so zerrissen?

Ich sehe, wie du ein weiteres Mal in das Auto mit den getönten Scheiben einsteigst und weiß, wenn du zurückkommst, wirst du ein Scherbenhaufen sein.

Du wirst dich unsichtbar in irgendeine Ecke verkriechen, dir irgendein Gift in die Venen jagen und dich mit einer Packung Rasierklingen über dich hermachen.

Dein ganzer Körper wird voll blauer Flecken sein, Schwellungen, offenen Wunden. Verschmiertes Blut wird noch Muster erahnen lassen. Vielleicht wird dein Rücken ein Schlachtfeld von Gürteln oder anderen Gegenständen sein, du wirst kaum sitzen können, weil sie sich rücksichtslos von dir holen, was sie wollen.

Und ich werde dich wieder nicht anfassen, nicht mal in dein Zimmer kommen dürfen.

Ich werde wieder warten müssen, Stunden, vielleicht Tage, bis du wieder zu dir kommst, immer hoffen und beten, dass du noch lebst, dass sie dich diesmal noch nicht über die Klippe des Wahnsinns getrieben haben.

Und wieder werde ich mit ansehen müssen, wie du mich mit stumpfem Blick verfolgst, in dem jedes Leben und jeder Sinn verloren scheint.

Sehen, wie du innerlich darum kämpfst, Schluss machen zu dürfen und nur deine Verantwortung für mich dich vom Suizid abhält. Wissen, dass du ohne mich längst frei wärst.

Sehen, wie du, einem Zombie gleich, in dein Zimmer wankst, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Wie du den erstbesten scharfen Gegenstand in deinen Körper rammst, mit allen Sinnen auf Zerstören und Rache programmiert, für das, was du getan hast unter ihren Augen, oder was du zugelassen hast unter ihren Händen.

Du weinst nie und du flehst nie. Das haben sie dir schon vor langer Zeit ausgetrieben.

Muss wieder sehen, wie du trotz deiner unendlichen Erschöpfung nicht schlafen kannst, den Kontrollverlust nicht zulassen kannst.

Vermutlich wieder tagelang.

Sehen, wie unendlich einsam du bist.

Aus ganzem Herzen wünsche ich dir eine Mutter. Eine, die dich tröstet und dir verspricht, dass alles gut wird.

Und ich sehe so sehr, wie du dich danach sehnst, diesen Worten glauben zu können.

Wie du dir starke Arme wünscht, in denen du dich ausweinen darfst, in denen du nicht stark sein musst.

Wie du dich nach ein wenig Hoffnung sehnst, danach, dir selbst eines Tages vergeben zu können. Dass du irgendwann einmal genug gebüßt hast für die Sünden, die du begangen hast…in ihren dunklen Kellern…

Und jedes Mal muss ich mit ansehen, wie die Hoffnung in deinen Augen ein weiteres Mal zerbricht.

Was hat dich so zerrissen...

...dass du nicht mal mehr weinst?

...dass du nicht mal mehr schreist?

...dass du nicht mal mehr merkst, dass dein Leben zerreißt?

Ich bin sieben und hab aus Versehen eine Vase runtergeschmissen. Ich wollt ja nur vor dem ollen Kindermädchen wegrennen. Ich lass meine Haare doch nicht flechten, ich bin doch kein Mädchen!

Aber jetzt steht der Stiefvater vor mir und ich bin noch zu erschrocken um Angst zu haben. Ich schau rauf in sein riesiges mega-strenges Gesicht. Seine Augen machen mir Angst, wieso ist er nicht böse? Er grinst sogar!

Dieser riesige Mann holt mit seiner noch riesigeren Hand aus. Will er mich hauen? Aber dann haut er mir sicher den ganzen Kopf weg!

„Seto – bitte hilf mir!"

Und da springt auch schon mein Bruder aus dem Schatten. Er ist, wie er mich schreien gehört hat, sofort gekommen.

Er steht zwischen mir und dem Stiefvater. Obwohl mein Bruder schon groß ist, wirkt er gegen den Mann winzig.

Wie soll er mich da beschützen können?

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Ihre Hand gegen meinen Bruder zu erheben!", zischt er leise und gefährlich. So hab ich ihn noch überhaupt nie gehört. „In unserem Vertrag steht, dass Sie mich für seine Taten zur Verantwortung ziehen, nicht ihn!"

Ich verstehe das nicht so richtig, aber der Stiefvater glaub ich schon. Er sieht sehr böse aus und jetzt krieg ich richtig megamäßig Angst um Seto. Er packt meinen Bruder an der Schulter und schiebt ihn in Richtung Treppe.

„Mokuba", sagt Seto ruhig. „Geh auf dein Zimmer und mach die Tür zu!"

Ich starre ihn nur an. Was ist hier los? Er wird ihm bestimmt wehtun. Das wollte ich nicht!

Seine Stimme klingt jetzt sehr streng, er ist beinahe bei den Stufen: „Mokuba! Geh in dein Zimmer und mach Musik an! Laut!"

Ich schau ihn an, und seine Augen sagen ‚lauf'.

Ohne noch was zu sagen drehe ich mich um und renne so schnell ich kann in mein Zimmer. Dort knalle ich die Tür zu und drehe den Schlüssel zweimal um. Dann mache ich ganz laute Musik in meine Kopfhörer. Weinend hocke ich da und versuche etwas zu spielen, als durch die Tür, durch die Kopfhörer, durch die Musik ein schrecklicher Schrei kommt.

– SETO!

Mit einem erstickten Schluchzen fahre ich hoch.

Ich brauche noch etwas um mich zurecht zu finden. Da war doch eben unser Stiefvater…?

Plötzlich dringt wieder dieser furchtbare Schrei an meine Ohren.

Seto!

Du hast einen Alptraum und durch deine Schreie bin auch ich in die Vergangenheit gerutscht.

In einer einzigen Bewegung springe ich aus dem Bett und laufe in das Nachbarzimmer.

Ich sehe einen ausgemergelten Siebzehnjährigen mit verworrenem brünettem Haar, der sich immer wieder aufschreiend in seinem Bett windet.

„Seto! Wach auf!", flüstere ich. „Komm schon, großer Bruder, wach auf!" Ich berühre dich sanft an der Schulter.

Mit einem erschrockenen Wimmern flüchtest du in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des großen Bettes und kauerst dich zusammen.

Panisch und verwirrt – aber immerhin wach. „Nicht anfassen", flehst du. Deine Blicke sind wie die eines Kaninchens in der Falle, du suchst nach einem Fluchtweg.

Langsam, um dich nicht zu erschrecken, taste ich mich zur Terrassentür vor – du weichst in die hintere Ecke des Zimmers zurück – und öffne sie, bevor ich mich wieder langsam zurückziehe.

Du nimmst deinen misstrauischen Blick keinen Moment von mir, als du dich langsam darauf zu bewegst.

Genau nach der Hälfte der Strecke, als ich dich nicht mehr aufhalten kann, legst du einen Sprint nach draußen hin.

Ich warte.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde frage ich mal vorsichtig nach: „Seto?"

Ich höre ein erschrockenes Rascheln. „Ja?", deine Stimme bebt.

„Darf ich rauskommen?"

„ langsam – ja?"

Langsam taste ich mich in der Dunkelheit nach draußen, wo der Bewegungsmelder ein mildes Licht eingeschaltet hat.

Mein Bruder sitzt zusammengekauert, aber halbwegs entspannt in der Ecke zwischen Wand und Geländer.

Als ich auf dich zugehe, kann ich in Kopfhöhe einen dunklen Fleck an der Wand erkennen.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen auch an deiner Stirn. Vermutlich hast du den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, um dich wieder einzukriegen.

Ich mag es nicht, wenn du das tust, aber es funktioniert leider wirklich.

Ich habe eine Decke mitgebracht, die ich dir reiche, als ich mich etwa einen Schritt von dir entfernt hinhocke. Die Nächte sind zwar nicht kalt, aber das Geländer hart.

Du nimmst sie an und drapierst sie über Steine und Metall, bis sich ein gemütliches Nest ergibt. Mit fragendem Blick siehst du mich an. „Magst du?"

Ohne ein Wort kuschle ich mich neben dich.

Die Regeln sind klar:

Wenn du etwas sagst, folge ich sofort,

ich lasse mich festhalten, fasse dich aber nicht von mir aus an

und ich gehe auch nicht weg, bevor du aufstehst.

Nur, weil ich mich immer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken daran halte, vertraust du mir in dieser Situation genug, um mich zu dir zu lassen.

Vorsichtig, beinahe schüchtern, lehnst du deinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge.

Schlaf nur, Seto.

Ich bewache dich.

Vor allem gegen dich selbst.

Was hat dich so zerrissen?

Was hat dich so verletzt?

Was hat dich und dein Leben und dein Herz so zerfetzt?

Was auch immer du tust

Was auch immer du sagst

Ich pass auf dich auf

Ich bleib für dich wach

Ich bleib für dich wach

Was auch immer du tust

Was auch immer du sagst

Ich pass auf dich auf

Ich bleib für dich wach

Ich bleib für dich wach


End file.
